In recent times, vehicles have been designed to support remote control services through various devices so as to increase user convenience. For example, the user may receive various remote control services (for example, door open/close, trunk open, warning sound output, etc.) through a vehicle key. Therefore, many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into a method for allowing the user to easily and conveniently use various services through the vehicle key.